


The United States of Undress

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Impressions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, naked Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the day the guys decide to pull a prank is the day that Steve meets his Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The United States of Undress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> This is my 100th work on Ao3. Hooray for me!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Aleph, who gave me the words on tumblr!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Steve could handle pranks. He had been in the army. He had been five feet, four inches tall in the army. He'd seen it all: shaving cream to the face, swapped boots, shaved eyebrows, etc.

So his predicament was not unheard of.

It still wasn't the greatest situation to be in, sneaking down the hallways on what he hoped was the least used route to his quarters. 

Unfortunately, he did run into someone. Even more unfortunately, it was not Sam or Rhodey, but Thor. And his girlfriend. And her assistant.

Steve froze with his back against the wall, hands clasped in front of him, as though stopping his movement would somehow make him invisible.

It didn't.

"Captain...?" Thor boomed when he noticed Steve. "Are you... conducting a training exercise?"

"You have  _ got _ to tell me more Norse army stories if they're anything like _this_ ," Foster's assistant told Thor.

"I was showering after working out, and, well..." Steve blushed. "One of the guys must have taken my clothes. And all the towels. And since I know maintenance wouldn't be very happy if I took another door for a walk..."

Thor nodded as if this was a perfectly acceptable reason to go traipsing through the Compound, naked as the day he was born.

"I'm sorry about this," Steve told Doctor Foster.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, as she pointedly looked in a different direction.

Foster's assistant, on the other hand, laughed as she pulled off her sweater and thrust it at Steve. He took it and gratefully wrapped it around his waist.

"Thanks," he said. "I just want to state for the record: when I meet new people? Usually I have clothes on."

"Best first impression ever," Foster's assistant replied, holding out her hand to shake his. He took it, the Words she had just said sinking in as he spotted his handwriting on her arm.

"You're—?" he began.

"A  _ very _ lucky woman," she finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Steve just rips bathroom stall doors off and takes them out for walkies.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146500121443/the-united-states-of-undress)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
